To Love An Android
by Painty the Majestic
Summary: Aoba can't seem to get Clear off his mind. But speak of the devil and he appears. Hard yaoi. Co-written with Cardgamesonmotorcycles.


**This is a Clear/Aoba lemon between me and Cardgamesonmotorcycles. We really weren't sure about what to title it, but I came up with this last resort title and we agreed that it would be fine.**

**Me: Aoba**

**Cardie: Clear**

**Disclaimer: Me and Cardie don't own DRAMAtical Murder.**

**~*To Love An Android*~**

Aoba lay on his bed, music flowing from his headphones to his welcoming ears. It was tricky to sleep with music on, but it was possible. The main subject of his thoughts was Clear, the friendly white-haired android that was often labelled as 'weird'. But Aoba couldn't seem to get Clear out of his head.

Clear jumped from rooftop to rooftop with nimble movements, not even aware of the large drops below him or the wind making his white coat flap around his ankles. He'd seen Mink-san earlier in the day, and he had questioned his lack of mask, hence, it was now securely attached to his face once again.

"Clear..." Aoba mumbled absentmindedly, clicking off his music and pulling them down around his neck where they usually were. "Ugh...what's wrong with me?" His light had been turned on to illuminate the dark room, though he would not lie, the moon was beautiful. It reminded him of Clear's hair.

Clear paused to catch his breath on the familiar tiled roof, only slightly tired from his long journey over the rooftops of Midorijima from the junkyards where he lived. It was dark except for the occasional star, not blotted out by the heavy lights of the town below. Leaping nimbly from the roof to the balcony, Clear paused to listen, ultra-sensitive ears picking up minute sounds from the room beyond.

Aoba was about to pull his hair out, so he decided to try and sleep. He had been up for a while now thinking about Clear, and his alarm said 12:13. He had to sleep. "I wonder where Clear is, anyway..." His eyes slid shut.

Clear chuckled softly as he heard Master wondering where he was, he supposed he hadn't seen the bluenette in a while, he was bound to get slightly worried. Bright smile on his face, Clear decided to fix that, knocking on the glass balcony door enthusiastically. "Master!" He chirped, waiting patiently for the doors to be opened.

"Mmm..." Aoba mumbled. He was actually getting some good sleep. "Cl-...Clear?" The one person he didn't want to see appears. Just his luck.

"Yes, it's me Master!" Clear replied, utterly oblivious to the late hour and the fact that people might be sleeping. He took Aoba's question as an invitation to go inside, so he did, opening the balcony doors and stepping into his room. "Hello, Master!"

"What are you doing here?" Aoba asked sleepily, rubbing his eye adorably. "It's late." Aoba would think of any reason possible to get Clear to leave at this point.

Clear's shoulders visibly fell at Aoba's less than welcoming tone. "I just wanted to see Master." His gloved hands clenched before he exclaimed in alarm, "Aah! Was Master sleeping? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up!"

Aoba sighed and pet Clear's head. "No, no, it's okay. Is everything okay?" Aoba's body was shaking, although it went unnoticed by the android. using all his self-control to stay calm. Why was Clear so cute?

Clear nodded slowly, looking around Aoba's room for a familiar fluffy puppy, who, upon being spotted, froze in place. "Mink-san wasn't very nice earlier, I thought hugging Ren-san might cheer me up!" Clear explained, not noticing Ren's apprehensive look or Aoba's raised eyebrows. "And seeing Master!"

Aoba laughed nervously, inching closer to Ren in hopes that the dog would protect him somehow. "Ah, I think Ren is tired. Don't robots need to sleep too?"

Clear pouted under his mask, lifting one finger to rest on the black plastic. "Hmm.. I don't, but then Ren is very small." Clear smiled, rocking backwards on his heels happily, oblivious to the lack of sense he was making.

Aoba stared at him quizzically, not understanding a lick of what Clear was saying. Clear was too benign for his own good, maybe he should just let him stay.

"...I don't know what you're trying to say, but if you want to stay, you can."

The bluenette laid back down, hoping he could get back to sleep.

Clear blinked owlishly, staring at Aoba as he reclined on his bed, seemingly prepared to go to sleep. He smiled at Ren, who simply shuffled further under the bed, out of reach. Clear sighed, realizing it might be a long night, and sat on the edge of Aoba's bed, careful not to stir him, before removing his mask and letting it fall to the ground.

Almond eyes snapped open at the 'thunk' sound of the mask hitting the ground. His face felt hot. Clear's face was wonderful, and his eyes always seemed to be filled with such wonder. It made Aoba smile.

"Sorry, Aoba-san." Clear said, blush dusting his pale cheeks as he saw Aoba's smile. His entire face seemed to light up when he smiled and it always made Clear feel happy that he had caused it. However he was still self conscious about his face, and moved a gloved hand to cover it slightly.

Acting on impulse, Aoba lunged for Clear's hand and pulled him down next to him, the bed creaking under his weight. "Don't hide your face, Clear. You're wonderful."

Clear squeaked as he landed on the bed beside Aoba, blush spreading to his ears. "Master is more wonderful." Clear pouted, gloved hand reaching to stroke a blue strand.

Aoba giggled. "Not true." He moved closer to kiss Clear's nose, staring into bright pink eyes that seemed to rival the aurora borealis.

Clear practically beamed, Mink's earlier rudeness had all but faded from his mind as he shifted forwards on the bed to wrap his arms round Aoba's waist and give him a quick peck on the lips, pulling back with a blush and averted eyes.

Aoba's fingertips flew to his lips, eyes widened slightly. A million feelings were running through him. "Clear..." Aoba moved forward, arms snaking around the blushing robot's neck while his head tilted to capture his lips again.

Clear hummed happily as Aoba's soft lips met his own again, he tasted sweet, like the sugar on Tae-san's doughnuts. He withdrew a second later, smiling gently up at Aoba before leaning closer to whisper. "Aoba-san, I love you."

It was Aoba's turn to blush. "I-I love you too, Clear." The metal of Clear's skin was warm, and Clear could've been mistaken for the embodiment of happiness with how wide his grin was.

"I heard you call me earlier, were you lonely?" Clear asked, burying his face into the blue hair that spread across the pillow.

"No, I was just thinking about you, that's all." Aoba's own lips curled up into a smile as Clear breathed in the scent of his hair.

"Do you think about me a lot?" His fingers played with the soft baby hairs at the base of his neck, glad Aoba couldn't see the pleased blush on his cheeks.

"Um, sometimes," Aoba would never admit some of the things he thought about Clear doing.

"I think about Aoba-san a lot." Clear replied solemnly. "Like when I see a blue sky I think of Aoba-san's hair. Or the sunset, like Aoba-san's eyes."

Aoba giggled. "Oh? Well, whenever I think of snow or shiny glass, I think of you."

Clear pouted, "Aoba-san thinks about shiny glass? You think about odd things."

Aoba bonked Clear on the head. "It's because shiny glass is clear, Clear!"

Clear's mouth opened wide in a moment of realization, rubbing his head absently with his hand, searching for a lump that would never appear. "That hurt Aoba-san." He whined childishly, pushing at Aoba's shoulder halfheartedly.

Aoba smiled at the light shove. His hand snaked into Clear's open coat, under his shirt, and pulled on one of his nipples. He wasn't human, yet his skin felt like actual skin. "Did that hurt?"

Clear squeaked in alarm as Aoba tugged on his nipple none-too-lightly. "I have pain receptors that highly resemble those of humans." Clear explained, slight frown on his face. "Yes it hurt." What Clear didn't mention was that while it had hurt, he wasn't entirely sure he'd disliked it.

"Oh." Aoba said apologetically, gaze shifting to some other part of the bed. He'd been hurting Clear too much.

Clear's face fell as he realized Aoba felt guilty. "Aoba-san, it's okay. I-I didn't hate it." He stuttered, feeling his face flood red as his bodily receptors whirred.

Aoba was tired of beating around the bush. "...Clear, will you make love to me?" His own face took on a shade of red.

"I-I, well, um." Clear babbled nonsensically, staring at the honest almond eyes and thinking to himself that he wasn't opposed to the idea. "Yes, Aoba-san."

Aoba smiled, sprawling himself out submissively on the bed, the blush never leaving his face. He seemed to be shivering slightly in anticipation.

Clear chuckled at Aoba's expectant expression, though he had to admit that he did look rather odd just lying there passively.

"Aoba-saaan!" Clear sang softly, walking his fingers up his slim chest to tickle under his chin, pressing a gentle kiss to his neck and trailing his way up to his lips with parted, damp lips.

Aoba allowed Clear's slick tongue to enter his mouth upon silent request, arms wrapping around Clear's neck. A line of saliva slid down the side of his chin, and Aoba's own tongue continued to duel with Clear's.

Clear moaned quietly against Aoba's pliant lips, hands sliding to his shoulders as he eased his jacket off. He was, at this moment, utterly grateful to Toue for making his skin sensors so realistic, he could feel truly human, if only for a moment.

Aoba pulled away and pushed Clear's head into his neck, writhing and moaning as soft lips nibbled at his porcelain skin. "Ohhh, Clear!"

Clear was so gentle; yet he could still give Aoba the stimulus he needed. He was innocent, yet dangerous. Adorable, yet gorgeous. And right now, he was feeling Aoba up.

Clear smiled against the delicate skin of Aoba's neck, his needy moan making him lightheaded with desire.

With each slight bite of the skin, he soothed with a lick of his damp tongue, or a gentle kiss. A silent apology for the mild pain he had caused. He focused on one patch, feeling Aoba's pulse through his lips, sucking and biting until a red patch appeared on the otherwise unmarred skin.

"Damn..." Aoba groaned, fingers entangling themselves in Clear's snow white hair. "Clear...I need you...d-do you mind hurrying up a little bit?"

"Yes, Aoba-san." Clear smiled, pulling off his white jacket, coat and shirt. He grinned as Aoba shifted forwards, his own top garments falling to the floor. Clear moved so his slender legs rested on either side of the bluenette's, hands deftly unzipping his fly and removing his straining cock, planting a tentative kiss on the side.

Aoba let out a loud, needy screech as he felt Clear's candy lips on the side of his cock. He was beginning to feel dizzy, raising his hips to give Clear more skin to taste. A million sensual feelings were running through his body, and he raised a finger to his lips to bite it. He needed to bite something.

Clear felt a sense of satisfaction run through his body as Aoba reacted so violently to his touch. With a precursory teasing lick to the tip with his pointed tongue, he engulfed the warm flesh in his mouth, running his tongue up the sides with indecent slurping noises.

"Haaaa!" Aoba screamed, that arousing voice of his rising an octave. He bit down harder on the finger between his teeth, making it bleed. "C-Clear...ngh..." His free hand pushed Clear's head down further.

One of the several benefits of being a robot was a compete lack of gag reflex. So even as Aoba pushed Clear's bobbing head further down, Clear had no problems. Lips forming a tight seal around the flesh as he worked to produce more delicious moans.

Both hands grasped the sheets, eyes glossy and more screams escaping his kiss-swollen lips. The intense pleasure was making it almost impossible to think. The blood from his finger stained the sheets. "I c-can't...ahhhhh!" Sticky white fluid spurted from his tip, filling Clear's mouth.

Clear swallowed down all Aoba had to offer easily, licking the remains from his lips with an interested expression. It was warm, salty, and bitter, though not entirely unpleasant. Clear's own erection was now painfully hard in his trousers, each one of Aoba's lusty moans shooting straight to it and making him incredibly eager. "Aoba-san." He whispered needily, unbuckling his belt and pulling off his trousers even as Aoba caught his breath.

Aoba slid his hands under his knees, hoisting his legs up and revealing his soft round ass, his tight pink entrance seemed to be begging for Clear to enter.

Clear practically gaped at Aoba's ass, spread wide open with almost no embarrassment on the bluenette's face. Clear licked his lips hungrily, moving his now bare lower half to rest inches from Aoba. He offered three of his fingers to Aoba, who seemed to take the hint and placed them in his mouth.

Aoba sucked on Clear's fingers like a succulent lollipop, his tongue not leaving one bit of metallic skin without saliva. He could tell he was arousing Clear more and more, especially with the way the android blushed. Aoba could hear quiet, but sweet moans from Clear's lips.

Clear eventually decided his fingers were slick enough, removing them from Aoba's overly talented mouth and positioning them by his entrance. "I'll have to put that mouth of yours to better use next time, Aoba-san." Clear whispered, leaning up to kiss Aoba sloppily as he slowly slid one finger into the warmth of Aoba's ass.

"Haaaa..." Aoba whimpered, grasping at Clear's body to hold onto him. He writhed in pain, trying to inch away from the intruding finger. "I-It hurts, Clear...nnnn..."

Clear stilled his finger, brushing reassuring kisses on Aoba's lips. "Sorry, Aoba-san." he apologized, though the image of Aoba underneath him, covered in sweat and with a flushed face made his words less truthful than they would normally be. He moved his free hand to circle Aoba's nipple lazily, occasionally pinching the rosy bud.

All Aoba could really do was lie there and try to relax, still holding Clear tightly, moaning softly from the stimulation on his nipple. Slowly, he loosened up and there was room for more fingers.

"Okay, Aoba-san?" Clear asked softly, slowly sliding another finger in as Aoba nodded, eyes screwed shut, though whether from pleasure or pain, Clear couldn't tell. Aoba's discomfort was more obvious now, and Clear's gentle touches weren't lessening his pain any. Clear lowered his hand to Aoba's newly erect cock, pumping it firmly and spreading pre-come along it's length.

Pain and pleasure were battling for control inside Aoba's head, and it was making the bluenette dizzy. As much as he wanted Clear inside him already, he knew a cock would hurt bunches if he still hadn't adjusted to fingers. Pleasure had the upper hand in that mental battle, though, because Aoba welcomed it.

Aoba's soft moans encouraged Clear to scissor his fingers, gingerly searching for the ball of nerves that would remove Aoba's pain and replace them with searing pleasure. His hand continued to slowly work Aoba's cock, thumb dipping into the slit and coating his hand in pearly liquid.

"AHH!" Aoba cried when he felt Clear's fingers press against the bundle of nerves deep inside him that made him go insane with pleasure. Aoba noticed Clear's smile when he screamed. He wasn't sure how many times Clear hit that spot, but his vision went black momentarily and his salty fluid erupted from his tip like a volcano. Embarrassed from letting so much out, Aoba hid his face in a pillow. "Sorry...it's too much, isn't it?"

"No, Aoba-san, it's perfect. You're perfect." Clear smiled, glad he could make Aoba feel good even though his own dick throbbed between his legs. "Um, I'm going to enter you now, Aoba-san." Clear said, noticing with a chuckle the flush of embarrassment that covered the bluenettes face.

Aoba nodded and waited eagerly for the feeling of Clear's dick pushing inside him. His fingers twisted in Clear's hair. "Hey Clear, if your dick is already made of metal, is it possible for you to get hard?"

Clear blinked in a mixture of surprise and disbelief. Aoba sure chose his moments. He shook his head and slowly pushed into Aoba, fingers firm on his hips. "Does that.." Clear paused to breathe, it was so hot and tight, "answer your question?"

"Hagh...annn...n-not really." Aoba tried to chuckle, but every attempt turned into a soft moan. "C-Clear...move, please."

Clear nodded slightly, mouth open as he breathed deeply. He slowly pulled out then back in again, making sure to hit the same spot that made Aoba writhe in pleasure. The tight, warm walls around his cock welcomed him with open arms and Clear struggled not to cum then and there.

"AHH! Clear! M-More! Faster!" Aoba moaned unabashedly, head moving the lick at Clear's neck, the rest of his limbs still constricting him.

Clear obeyed Aoba's desperate order, moving his hips faster, slamming against Aoba's prostate again and again, desperate for friction.

Aoba's nails scrabbled for purchase in the sheets and his face was flushed and sweaty, lips open in a near constant moan. "You're so perfect, Aoba-san." Clear gasped, adjusting his position to better kiss the bluenette.

Aoba's throat was beginning to hurt, but he continued to scream into Clear's mouth, the sweet sounds reverberating throughout the room. His thighs were aching, red, and rubbed raw from the friction of metal against his delicate skin. He didn't voice his discomfort, he didn't want Clear to feel bad because he couldn't help being made of metal. But it did hurt, and his face was slightly scrunched up in pain.

Aoba's voice in his ear was like music, his new favorite track. Or it was, until a badly concealed whimper of pain left the bluenette's mouth, like a scratch on a CD. Clear paused his movements instantly, looking down at Aoba with concerned pink eyes. "Aoba-san, are you okay?" His eyes dipped lower and he gasped. "Your thighs are all red!"

Dammit.

"I-Iiyo, Clear. It's fine. I'm okay." He tried to smile, but it was quite difficult with the throbbing in his lower regions. "Uuu..."

"No you're not, Aoba-san! Have I been hurting you?" Clear exclaimed, looking horrified and guilty, one cold hand caressing Aoba's impossibly hot and red thighs gently. "Waah! It looks sore, Aoba-san!"

"W-Well, you sort of have. But don't be hard on yourself!" Aoba wanted to sit up to embrace Clear, but it required movement of his legs. As much as he wanted to hold the android, in the end he just laid there.

Clear sat in front of Aoba, pout on his robotic face as he sulked. Not only had he hurt Aoba-san, he hadn't even managed to fulfill what he had asked of him. There was only one way in which he felt he could fix both things at once, and it would need agreement on Aoba's part. "Aoba-san." Clear began, "what if you..." His voice trailed away as Aoba raised an eyebrow.

Aoba was curious now. "What is it, Clear?"

"Um.. if you were to," Clear tried to think of a nicer term, but couldn't. "Ride me, Aoba-san. Then your legs wouldn't get sore."

Aoba's eyes widened slightly, his sex blush darkening at the thought of his body on full display to Clear, bouncing on him, erection standing tall. "A-Ah, okay. But maybe we should put a lubricant on my thighs, just in case."

"Good idea, Aoba-san!" Clear trilled, watching with glee as Aoba reached into a drawer beside his bed, removing a half empty tub of lubricant. "Eh, why is it nearly empty?" Clear asked, bringing a finger to his mouth in puzzlement.

Aoba let out an obnoxiously loud laugh. "N-No reason! Don't worry about it!" He handed the tub to Clear. "Do you want to put it on for me?

Clear quirked an eyebrow, but uncapped the top, spreading it onto his hand and slicking it across Aoba's sensitive thighs, careful not to hurt him more. Planting a kiss onto his slippery skin when he was finished, "Done, Aoba-san."

"Thank you, Clear." Aoba had to admit, his thighs felt a lot better. Switching positions with Clear, Aoba's warm hands were planted on Clear's chest, feeling the clockwork and machinery working inside.

Clear returned Aoba's sweet smile, raising a hand to his face to caress his pale cheek gently, smile widening as he leaned into the touch and closed his eyes. He truly was, in Clear's eyes at least, the most amazing person he had ever met.

Aoba felt like he had lost some vital warmth when the hand moved away, but it came back tenfold when he felt heated metal prod his backside. "Clear...let's finish what we started, okay?"

"Mm." Clear nodded, taking his still hard cock in his hand and guiding it once more to Aoba's passage, carefully pressing inside. "Ngh."

As Aoba gradually sank down onto his length, Clear couldn't help but let a series of heated noises pass his lips.

"Ahhh..." Aoba's soft moans blended perfectly with Clear's noises, the both of them creating a wonderful sexual melody. Aoba felt so full inside, his walls pulsed and tightened around Clear in a slick, warm deathgrip. He began to roll his hips, the wet sounds arousing him more and more.

Aoba's lubricated thighs made the most obscene slurping noises Clear had ever heard, and when he began rocking his hips back and forward, Clear joined in with an enthusiastic cry, "Ah, Aoba-san!" Desperate for more of the delicious friction, Clear began to move his hips to meet Aoba's with every thrust, driving him deeper into the warmth.

Because of the lubrication on this thighs and the sweat all over his petite body, Aoba's skin slid easily against Clear's, which made it easier to move faster. Pre-cum dripped onto Clear's stomach from his weeping cock.

Clear sped up his thrusts, holding Aoba's hips firmly and ramming into him, sweet pleasure coursing through every circuit board in his body. Hearing the ragged gasps from above him, Clear knew Aoba was on the edge, moving one hand to roughly toss his dick.

Aoba tried to dig his nails into Clear's chest, but he couldn't. His screams of absolute ecstasy met Clear's welcoming ears, but with how powerful his voice was the bluenette prayed he didn't damage Clear's hearing or bring the house down. Pre-cum was now slowly pouring out in a rivulet from Clear's manhandling, and Aoba wasn't sure how much longer he could go on.

Clear moaned loudly as Aoba's walls clenched and unclenched around him, stroking his cock harder as he felt his own completion dawning. "Ah- Aoba-san, I'm-!" Clear's cry was probably unheard by Aoba, who continued to moan lewdly, fingers clawing at his chest.

Despite his screaming, Aoba did hear what Clear said. "M-Me too. We can release together, are you ready?" Glossy almond eyes looked down to gaze into vibrant pink, which were equally glossy.

"Yes, Aoba-san." How Clear managed to speak was a mystery to him, but with Aoba's lust filled eyes on his own, he gave the bluenette's leaking dick one last firm stroke. Thrusting upwards hard for one last hit on Aoba's ball of nerves, clenching his teeth.

Aoba and Clear's final screams echoed into the night, Aoba's cum spurting out onto Clear's stomach and chest just as he felt himself suffocate Clear's cock, a hot liquid filling him. Out of breath and tired, Aoba swayed, about to fall.

Clear cried out as he released inside Aoba, managing to catch him before he toppled over. Exhausted, Clear kissed Aoba's forehead gently, trying to remember something he'd once been told. Soulmates finish together. That was it, he smiled tiredly, that made him and Aoba soulmates. He didn't think he'd ever been happier.


End file.
